Nunca más
by bustamante.kayla
Summary: Si lo que mas ansias se cumple, pero no era lo que queria tu corazón.
1. chapter 1

-Te amo

-ahora no sirve de mucho te casaras dentro de una hora.

-lo dejaria todo por que te quedaras

-ya nada de eso importa

-porfavor perdoname

-me usaste, me humillaste

-besame y dime que no sientes nada -tomo su rostro entre sus manos acercó sus labios dando un suave beso dejando que sus alientos se tocaran.

-nuestro tiempo ya fue, soporte mucho y ahora seras feliz con quien siempre te rechazo y te nego.

-no me caso por amor si no por honor y si el castigo es dejar a mi familia por irme contigo lo haré.

-ya no shampoo soy feliz con akane, con ella conocí el verdadero amor, tu se feliz con ranma por algo luchaste contra viento y marea para que te desposara.

-mousse….perdoname.

En la puerta se puede ver a una chica de cabello azul llegando. Mousse camina hacia la puerta y la toma de la mano.

-amor estás bien? Que quería Shampoo?

-estas celosa?

-No,confio en ti siempre me haz entregado seguridad,solo no quiero que te lastime nuevamente o te utilice.

-nunca más amor,ella solo quería despedirse y pedir perdón.Vamos no debes estar tanto tiempo de pie debes descansar.

-Amor estoy embarazada no inválida

\- vamos a la iglesia la ceremonia está por comenzar.


	2. Por ti

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **5 años antes**

En la puerta del café del gato, se asoma un hombre.

—¡¡¡CORREO!!! — Gritaba el encargado de la correspondencia.

Una joven china respondió al grito —yo recibir, ¿haber carta para Shampoo?—

—No, lo siento señorita, es una carta para el joven Mousse…— antes de que el hombre terminara de leer el nombre Shampoo le quitó el sobre y lo empujó fuera del local, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El pobre hombre no supo qué hacer y prefirió retirarse, sabía que esas mujeres no tenían buena reputación, en más de una ocasión vio cómo sacaban a la gente a golpes de sus residencias o establecimientos. De solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, por lo mismo siguió con su ruta.

—¿Para quién es la carta Shampoo? — Escuchó a su abuela preguntar, mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Ser para Mousse abuela— respondió al cuestionamiento, y sin más que decir la abrió.

La anciana Cologne se adelantó a preguntar — ¿algo interesante nieta? —

Shampoo miró a su abuela y le negó con la cabeza —ser de hermana de Mousse pedir a él volver—

Cologne con cara de duda miró a la china — ¿estás segura que solo dice eso? —

—Sí abuelita, Mousse no necesita leerla— y sin más la quemó en la cocina.

Ambas mujeres siguieron en sus quehaceres. Todas las semanas, durante todo un año, llegaba una carta para Mousse de parte de su familia pidiéndole volver, y Shampoo hábilmente se deshacía de la carta y el cartero.

Todo siguió como si nada pasara hasta que un día llego un paquete al dojo Tendo.

—¡¡¡CORREO!!! — Pronunciaba un hombre robusto, algo canoso con uniforme.

La mayor de las Tendo lo recibió con su amabilidad característica — Buenas tardes señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—

—Traigo un paquete para la señorita Akane Tendo, ¿podría recibirlo señorita? —

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias, ¿desea un poco de té? —

—Le agradezco, en otra ocasión será. Me encuentro un poco atrasado, muchas gracias—sin más hizo entrega del paquete y salió a terminar su ruta "que señorita más simpática" pensó.

Más tarde una joven de cabellos azules estaba llegando a su casa —llegué—

Su hermana mayor inmediatamente la abordó para entregarle su correspondencia —Akane llego un paquete para ti—

—¿Para mí? Muchas gracias Kasumi, lo veré arriba—

El prometido de la joven se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, así que comentó — ¿un paquete? ¿Quién podría enviarte algo con lo fea que eres? a lo mejor quieren ayudarte y es una máscara para tapar esa cara— para qué decir que se ganó un golpe del mazo de la chica.

Después de Zafron y la boda fallida los insultos seguían, a veces incluso "él mismo notaba que se propasaba", pero no había ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o disculpas hacia la joven.

La chica totalmente furiosa entró a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, dejó el paquete en la cama, tomó un respiro, ya no quería llorar, todos los días era lo mismo. A veces para evitar sentirse mal se encerraba en esas cuatro paredes que era lo único que evitaba que Ranma siguiera lastimandola.

Al observar el paquete notó que este no tenía remitente, comenzó a abrirlo con sumo cuidado, al ver su contenido habían 2 cartas una con su nombre otra a nombre de Mousse y 2 frascos pequeños.

Decidió abrir el sobre con su nombre.

Akane.

No me conoces mi nombre es Mi Ling Lee soy hermana de Mousse, decidí escribirte porque sé que eres una persona de honor. Hace casi un año que le envió cartas a mi hermano pidiéndole volver urgente y hasta la fecha no he tenido respuesta. He intentado llamar a su trabajo, y tampoco me ha sido posible comunicarme con él, por eso te pido que le entregues la carta a su nombre y los 2 frascos, solo a Mousse. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, Shampoo debe estar evitando que hablemos con él, sé que no me conoces, yo solo sé de ti por las cartas que Mousse envía contando sus aventuras y por lo mismo te escribo. Si mi hermano dice que eres la persona más confiable que conoce, yo confío en su palabra.

Atte. Mi Ling Lee

Akane dobló la carta cuidadosamente, quedo pensando, "ese par de brujas ¿por qué quieren separar a Mousse de su familia?". Se levantó de la cama y llamó al café del gato.

— Buenas tardes, quisiera pedir una orden de ramen especial… Dojo Tendo gracias, a nombre de Akane— ella sabía que si Shampoo sabía que la orden era a su nombre enviará al chico pato.

Esperó ansiosa que golpearan a la puerta. Cuando llegó la orden la dejó sobre la mesa y le pidió a Mousse acercarse. El chico algo dudoso se acercó y escuchó cuando Akane le susurró. —Mousse necesito hablar contigo en privado, que nadie sepa dónde vas es urgente—

Si algo sabía él, es que si Akane le decía algo así no era un juego y debía ser serio. —Podría ser después que cierre el café si gustas, puedo venir—

—No, debo darte algo y Ranma malinterpretaría todo— el muchacho solo se acordaba que Akane era su prometida cuando veía acercarse a otro chico y se ponía insoportable.

—Al lado del río…— indicó el chico —a medianoche— Akane asintió con la cabeza.

Llegada la hora Akane salió a hurtadillas de casa y mientras eso pasaba vio como por la ventana de Ranma se colaba cierta chica con cabello morado.

—Esa mujer sí que no entiende— iba a devolverse a darle su merecido a Ranma cuando recordó su cita con Mousse.

A las 12 am en el río, el joven de anteojos esperaba a la chica peliazul, en sus pensamientos solo estaba una idea "a lo mejor quiere hacer un plan para separar a Shampoo y Ranma". De pronto escuchó un ruido, se dio la vuelta y estaba una joven de cabello corto.

—Akane Tendo— dijo mientras se arreglaba los anteojos —ahora podremos hablar libremente— la joven solo asintió.

—Bueno mousse no pienses mal, solo te cité porque me llego un paquete y al abrirlo tenía 2 sobres, uno para mí y otro con tu nombre y estos frascos— mientras le hablaba le hacía entrega del dicho documento. El muchacho con extrañeza lo recibió y abrió, dentro había una carta de su hermana.

Mousse

Hermano, he tratado de comunicarme contigo hace casi un año, intenté con cartas y llamadas telefónicas, pero lamentablemente no hubo respuesta o alguien no quería que volvieras. El motivo de todo lo que intenté fue para avisarte que nuestra querida madre se encontraba grave, una enfermedad terminal que ni las ancianas de la tribu pudieron curar, madre solo quería verte, ella te extrañó y pidió verte hasta el último de sus días. Hermano no te sientas mal, tampoco te odies, nosotras no lo hicimos. Sabíamos que si no podías venir o si no había respuesta, era por algún motivo superior. Nuestra madre también trabajó en la cura para tu problema de la vista, ella nunca se dio por vencida, tómalos 1 al día y estarás curado. Mamá también me pidió que te dijera que te amaba y que eres y siempre serás el mejor digan lo que digan.

Atte. Mi Ling Lee

Al terminar de leer la carta Mousse rompió en llanto, llamando a su madre, Akane no supo qué hacer solo lo abrazo. Ella sabía que para ese dolor que sentía el chico no tendría ningún consuelo.

Pasaron horas abrazados, hasta el amanecer cuando el chico logró calmarse, solo pensaba una cosa ¿por qué no le avisaron de su madre?, su hermana no mentiría, pero una china que se transforma en gato sí. Se levantó del suelo y le agradeció a Akane por ser un apoyo en esos momentos.

Ella solo asintió y le dijo —cuando necesites con quien hablar siempre estaré para ti—

Ahora iría al café del gato a buscar respuestas.

Continuará…

Por lo que leí querían una continuación de esta historia, empezaremos a entender cómo nació el amor en esta pareja, espero que entiendan que soy fan akane-ranma,pero esta pareja tiene mucho potencial ambos son víctimas de una relación tóxica y también esta historia es para **LilyTendo89** quien me ayuda con redaccion y quiso conocer más a fondo esta historia de amor.

Sin mas espero que sea de su agrado.


	3. Todo tiene un por qué

Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro.

Akane entró al dojo, estaba cansada no pudo dormir por reunirse con Mousse. Lo consoló por horas y aun así se sentía triste por el muchacho y pensaba "¿tanta crueldad tiene Shampoo? Sé que haría cualquier cosa por conseguir a Ranma, pero ¿a Mousse? él solo le declara su amor y la pone por encima de todo y todos, no como a mí", suspiró y siguió en hablando para sí misma…

—Ranma, él si me rescata cuando me secuestran…— tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma —pero solo recibí insultos de su parte este último año— se confirmó y volvió a deprimirse, soltó un nuevo suspiro y una lágrima, se puso su pijama y decidió dormir un poco para pasar el mal rato.

En el cuarto de Ranma una chica dormía plácidamente encima de un fuerte y varonil cuerpo. El muchacho comenzó a despertar no porque fuera madrugador, sino porque se sintió acompañado, sintió un cuerpo caliente apoyado y pensó "debe ser Akane, apuesto que vino a verme dormir y no aguanto las ganas" comenzó a tocar el trasero de la chica, la cintura y una mano que puso en los pechos de la jovencita, todo esto con los ojos aun cerrados, si ella despertaba él podía decir que estaba durmiendo, así que podría evitar el golpe y sin más aprovecho la ocasión. De pronto, mientras metía la mano bajo el pijama de la chica escuchó una palabra que lo dejó helado —Airen— la chica habló y él abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¿Q...q...que haces aquí Shampoo?... Akane… Ella puede vernos y pensar mal...¡¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ!!!

—No creo que le importe mucho, anoche la vi salir muy tarde y arreglada— dijo la china con una sonrisa, mientras Ranma trataba de comprender lo que le había dicho. Shampoo se montó piernas arriba sobre el muchacho y comenzó a moverse de manera sensual tocando sus labios y besándolo de manera apasionada. Cabe decir que es un hombre y por el roce tuvo una erección, la chica iba aprovecharse de la situación cuando el muchacho la empuja y se cubre sus vergüenzas.

—¡Vete de aquí, ahora!— le habló el ojiazul de manera amenazante.

La muchacha se fue por donde había entrado, solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa y un solo pensamiento "le guste a airén o no, hemos avanzado".

Mousse llegó al café del gato, subió a la habitación de Shampoo, sin embargo ella no se encontraba, decidió esperarla apoyado en la puerta. Pasaron casi 2 horas y el sueño le venció, de pronto un balde de agua fría lo despierta transformándolo en pato, comenzó a aletear y reclamar a graznidos.

—Mousse ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?— puso una mirada lasciva —si quieres dormir con Shampoo no podrás, airen ya me aceptó— el pato se puso pálido con la declaración de la chica y se fue volando mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—¿Qué es ese escándalo nieta? — habló una mujer mayor saliendo de su cuarto —es muy temprano aun— al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha comentó —tu sonrisa me muestra que pasaste buena noche.

La muchacha contó lo sucedido a la anciana, quien solo mostró una cara de conformidad — el yerno casi cae si sigues insistiendo, lo lograrás y te desposará— la muchacha feliz fue a descansar un poco más antes de abrir el local.

Mousse en el baño se transformó en hombre y no podía parar de llorar, por su madre, por la frialdad de la chica, simplemente las lágrimas salían sin importar razones, el chico pato se secó y se fue a su cuarto, tomó una dosis del medicamento que le envió su madre y se durmió.

Ya entrado el mediodía Shampoo fue al cuarto del muchacho para despertarlo se hacía tarde y ella quería salir a buscar a Ranma.

—¡¡MOUSSE!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!! —Gritó la amazona —necesito que atiendas el restaurante saldré en una cita.

—No— habló suave el muchacho.

—¿Qué? — no cabía en sí, era la primera vez que él decía que no.

—Dije que no Shampoo y tenemos que hablar—dijo en tono firme.

—Yo no tener que hablar nada— respondió de manera seca la amazona.

—¿por qué me ocultaste que mi familia me buscaba? — habló el muchacho con la mirada gacha.

—Yo no saber de qué hablar— habló la pelimorada

—¡¡¡SHAMPOO LO SE TODO!!! — el chico pato gritó, haciendo que la china se asustase.

—Ellos querían que tú volver a china y si tu hacer eso, yo no poder visitar a airén— dijo la amazona, sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—Mi madre murió Shampoo….no pude despedirme... ¡ESTO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! — le gritó a la muchacha por segunda vez en su vida. Con su mirada más fría y sin más se levantó camino al baño.

"No me queda nada, nunca tuve el amor de Shampoo y ya no me queda familia, solo mi hermana pero no seré una carga, me curare y me iré lejos" pensó el muchacho mientras se daba un baño para relajarse.

En el dojo Tendo Ranma se había levantado a entrenar, rogando que Akane no se haya enterado de nada, "bueno… si fuera así estaría volando a Roma" pensó el chico mientras caía al estanque producto de una patada de su padre.

—Eso pasa por distraído muchacho jajaja— decía Genma mientras reía.

—Eres un aprovechado…— cuando iba a golpearlo la voz de Kasumi lo interrumpió.

—Ranma ¿podrías despertar a Akane por favor?, pronto serviré la comida— el joven asintió ante el pedido de la mayor de las Tendo.

—Vaya Akane es tarde, nunca pensé que fueras tan dormilona— comentaba mientras subía las escaleras y golpeaba la puerta de su prometida.

Ranma golpeó la puerta de la peliazul y por la habitación del lado se asomó Nabiki, quien con su sonrisa más amplia lo saludó, sabiendo la diversión que tendría gracias a su cuñado y alguna que otra ganancia.

—Cuñadito deberías dejar dormir a Akane, llegó de madrugada y debe estar cansada—habló la mediana de las Tendo.

Ranma que es un poco lento empezó a atar cabos, Shampoo le dijo lo mismo y comenzó a golpear la puerta de manera insistente.

Una peliazul comenzaba a despertar debido a unos molestos golpes que escuchaba detrás de su puerta. Se levantó a abrirla y se encontró con un enojado ojiazul, el muchacho entró de golpe y cerró la puerta para que Nabiki no escuchara.

—¡¿Me puedes decir dónde fuiste anoche y a qué horas volviste?! — dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz y con prepotencia.

—Eh...eh…..yo….no sé a qué te refieres y si me disculpas iré a ducharme— dijo de forma nerviosa la muchacha, aún no salía de su letargo y con prisa se dirigió al baño.

Ya en el baño logro despertar y su enojo se hizo evidente rompiendo parte de la tina. Pensaba mientras respiraba agitadamente "ese idiota me interroga donde estuve y él estaba en la cama con Shampoo" —¡¡¡Pero esto no se quedará así!!! — Habló para sí misma, mientras el muchacho esperaba furioso en la habitación de Akane.

Nabiki que sólo estaba expectante, entró a la habitación para meterle cizaña al muchacho.

—Que mal Ranma, te están poniendo los cuernos y bajo tus narices— decía la muchacha mientras ponía su cara más seria, miraba al ojiazul mientras pensaba "sé que Ranma es celoso y que le hará un escándalo enorme a Akane y hasta podrían romper el compromiso, por supuesto yo obtendría buenas ganancias al vender esa información a sus pretendientes, al final no le haré daño a nadie, ellos siempre vuelven".

Akane seguía enojada por lo sucedido hace pocos minutos y una imagen se vino a su mente de golpe "Mousse" salió del baño rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto donde una pareja la esperaba ansiosa.

—¡Salgan de mi habitación ahora! — grito la peliazul.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto a empujones, Nabiki fue al comedor y Ranma se quedó esperando afuera en el pasillo mientras lo recorría de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

"Aaaa ¿qué hacía anoche?, ¿dónde estuvo?, nadie engaña a Ranma Saotome" pensaba el chico mientras sus pasos resonaban en el piso.

La familia esperaba a que Kasumi sirviera la comida mientras escuchaban los pasos de Ranma de un lado a otro, cada vez se oían más fuertes.

—Creo que alguien está furioso—comentó Nabiki con toda la naturalidad y con cara de inocente. Soun que ya conocía a su hija del medio solo la miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro.

Akane terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban fijo.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche y por qué te arreglaste tanto marimacho? — habló con un tono frío mirando a la muchacha. Ella iba a protestar y sacarle en cara que Shampoo se escabulló a su habitación, pero decidió no dejarse llevar por la ira y evitar el tema.

—Eso a ti no te interesa— respondió la peliazul.

—¡Si me interesa porque soy tu prometido tabla de planchar! — reclamó el ojiazul.

—Solo cuando te conviene soy tu prometida y ya estoy harta de ti, me insultas me humillas sin pensar en lo que siento, ya me harté, el compromiso no lo puedo romper porque mi padre dio su palabra, pero créeme Ranma cuando te digo que ¡NUNCA ME CASARÉ CONTIGO! — exclamó la muchacha totalmente fuera de sí y sin más bajó.

El pelinegro que no lograba modular palabra en su defensa, se quedó estático. Pasado unos minutos reaccionó y bajo al comedor, se sentó a la mesa en silencio y se percató que su prometida no estaba en su lugar, su cuñada con una sonrisa burlesca le habló.

—Si buscas a mi hermanita ella salió, te demoraste mucho cuñado o debería decir excuñado— el ojiazul la miró con su cara llena de fastidio.

—Que haga lo que quiera, a mí no me importa esa marimacho— respondió el pelinegro mientras tragaba su comida y se levantaba de golpe —Iré a caminar—y salió saltando sobre los tejados buscando a su prometida.

Akane se armó de valor y entro al restaurante buscando a Mousse, odiaba a la china y a su abuela, pero por un amigo que estaba en problemas ella haría el sacrificio.

Continuará…

Lamento la demora en actualizar y espero les agrade el nuevo cap mis agradecimientos especiales a **LilyTendo89** por su grandiosa ayuda en la corrección de redacción.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Aclaración los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi y solo los tomaré prestados sin fines de lucro**

.

En el café del gato se escuchó una campanilla y ambas mujeres vieron con asombro quién estaba en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes— saludó cortésmente Akane

—¿Vienes a retar a un duelo por mi airen?— preguntó la china mirando con desprecio a la peliazul.

—No me interesa luchar por Ranma, él sabe lo que es mejor para él… vengo a ver a Mousse— respondió la muchacha.

—Yo no sé dónde estará pato tonto, por mí que se largue— habló despectivamente la pelimorado.

De pronto, del segundo piso se escuchan pasos fuertes que bajan y se ve al chico pato con 1 maleta.

—Momia, Shampoo… me voy— habló en tono firme el chico pato, ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas ante lo dicho por el muchacho.

—¿Y donde irte tú? no tener a nadie— habló la china con un deje de desprecio.

—Sí tiene— ambas mujeres se dan vuelta a observar a la que intercedió —Mousse no tenemos grandes lujos, pero te invito a mi casa— habló la ojimiel.

—De verdad te lo agradezco Akane, pero no quiero ser una molestia— opinó el muchacho.

—No lo eres… y en mi casa serás bienvenido— mientras hablaba se acercó al chico de lentes lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó del restaurante.

La anciana miró a su nieta y le advirtió —tendrás que trabajar el triple, ya que Mousse no está y él se encargaba de casi todo— la china solo pateó el piso ante la molestia que esto ocasiona para sus planes.

Mientras tanto Mousse y Akane caminaban muy tranquilos al dojo.

—Muchas gracias— decía el muchacho mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro. La peliazul lo abrazó y le dijo

—Sé que no tenemos una amistad entablada, pero de corazón te digo que quiero ser tu amiga y apoyarte en todo… será el primer paso— decía mientras tomaba el rostro del chico con sus manos, levantó las gafas de este apoyándola en su cabeza, y con un pañuelo limpio sus lágrimas y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando al dojo. En la puerta la muchacha pudo ver a Ranma entrenando y le pidió a Mousse que entrara tomándole la mano.

—Ya llegué— habló la peliazul.

—Bienvenida hermana— salió Kasumi a recibirla —bienvenido Mousse, no sabía que vendrías ¿quieres un poco de té?

—No quiero ser molestia— respondió el invitado dándole una reverencia.

—No lo es— le respondió Kasumi con una radiante sonrisa.

—Kasumi, Mousse es nuestro invitado… se quedará con nosotros de ahora en adelante, le avisare a papá.

—Por supuesto, lo llevaré a su cuarto y papá está jugando shogi con tío Genma.

Kasumi le indicó al chico que la siguiera y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto; tenía una ventana, un armario y un futón doblado, todo estaba muy pulcro.

—Espero que estés cómodo. Sé que es pequeño, pero tiene lo necesario, pronto estará la comida, te avisaremos… por favor ponte cómodo— le dijo la mayor de las Tendo y salió de la habitación.

—Muchas gracias y puedo ayudar si necesitas algo Kasumi— diciendo esto dejó su maleta en el armario y acompañó a la joven mujer.

En el comedor Akane le contó a su padre lo sucedido.

—Claro hija no hay problema, debemos apoyar a tu amigo— dicho esto por el patriarca empezó a llorar y abrazó a su hija.

—Eres igual de bondadosa que tu madre— decía mientras las lágrimas caían como ríos.

Ya lista la comida la familia Tendo, Saotome junto con su invitado se sentaron a almorzar, Mousse estaba nervioso solo pensaba: "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no comparto la mesa con alguien, siempre comía solo o Shampoo me encerraba en una jaula con un poco de alpiste".

—Dime Mousse…— habló la mediana de los Tendo. El muchacho nervioso la miró pensando que le diría algo negativo por su presencia —¿Haz pensado en ser modelo de revistas tipo hentai? te podrías sacar provecho y yo podría ser tu agente… obvio por una pequeña comisión.

—Ah...eh...yo...creo…— el chico de gafas no paraba de tartamudear debido a la impresión que le causó la propuesta.

—Nabiki no acoses a nuestro invitado…— respondió la ojiazul increpando a su hermana —tranquilo, Nabiki solo te molestaba— le decía mientras tocaba su brazo para que se calmara.

—Podrías pensarlo… Ranma me deja buenas ganancias y estoy pensando aumentar las páginas con más modelos— contó la muchacha con su típica sonrisa de comerciante.

—¡HEY!— gritó el pelinegro—a mí me sacas fotografías sin pagarme un yen y a él le ofrecen pagarle— dijo el ojiazul enojado.

—Ranma, ¿de dónde crees que salen las reparaciones en la casa y el dojo? sin contar la comida que tragas, tus prometidas y enemigos no pagan un centavo, así que guarda silencio— habló de manera tajante la comerciante de las Tendo. Todos confirmaron lo que dijo Nabiki con la mirada y siguieron comiendo.

Una vez que terminaron Akane y Mousse recogieron la mesa y el muchacho acompañó a su amiga al segundo piso, donde se adentraron en la habitación de la peliazul.

—Toma asiento Mousse— le dijo señalándole la silla del escritorio—ahora podremos conversar tranquilos, y no te preocupes por Ranma, de aquí no escucha nada— habló la muchacha quien con sus manos tomó el libro más grande que tenía en su escritorio, abrió la ventana y lo lanzó, sonó un golpe seco y un muchacho cayó del frondoso árbol —¡¡¡ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME ESPÍAS RANMA!!! — gritó la peliazul y cerró la ventana. —Perdóname es muy posesivo y celoso, sin contar un idiota— contaba la ojimiel refiriéndose a su prometido.

—Ahora sí podremos hablar, primero te diré que de ahora en adelante esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras— le decía la muchacha con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Muchas gracias….es la primera vez que alguien externo a mi familia me entrega cariño y respeto— dijo el chico pato.

Pasaron horas conversando y riendo, hasta la hora de la cena, después siguieron su conversación hasta entrada la noche. El chico pato se fue a dormir a su cuarto, armó su futón y sintió su corazón un poco más liviano.

Abajo en el dojo, Ranma peleaba con un enemigo imaginario mientras pensaba "¿que se cree Akane encerrándose con ese pato ciego en su habitación?" —Bueno… si lo pienso Mousse no se fijaría en ella, es torpe, gorda y una marimacho— dijo el ojiazul.

—Ranma no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver— comentó Nabiki, quien había estado observando a su cuñado desde la puerta.

—Mousse no es ciego, solo tiene mala vista y debe usar anteojos— respondió el pelinegro, a Nabiki le apareció una gota enorme y suspiro.

—Eres un tonto con mayúscula, buenas noches— diciendo eso se despidió la mediana de las Tendo.

Ranma se secó el sudor con la toalla miró hacia la habitación de su prometida y sacó su sonrisa de galán "Akane es mía… nadie podrá quitársela al gran Ranma Saotome" pensó mientras iba a su dormitorio.

Continuará...

gracias por su paciencia y mil gracias a **LilyTendo89** por sus correciones y enseñarme a redactar aunque sali un poco dura jijiji


	5. Una luz

Los personajes no me pertenecen y no hay lucro.

Al día siguiente la peliazul se levantó a la hora de siempre a correr. Se sentía muy animada, ya era domingo por lo cual tenía tiempo de sobra, hizo su rutina completa de ejercicios e incluso le quedó tiempo.

Cuando volvió al dojo encontró a Mousse barriendo la calle.

—Buenos días Mousse— dijo la peliazul.

— Buenos días Akane— respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa enorme.

—No es necesario que realices quehaceres, eres nuestro invitado— habló la ojimiel.

—Me gusta ayudar… y siempre estaba haciendo algo en el café o en la casa de la momia— le dijo el chico pato con una sonrisa.

—Bueno mientras te sientas cómodo, iré a entrenar al dojo ¿me acompañas? — preguntó la muchacha.

—¿Quieres que entrene contigo? — preguntó el joven, la chica asintió y le dio una sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! — exclamó feliz.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a entrenar. Akane apenas podía evitar los ataques del muchacho y ella respondía, pero sus golpes eran lentos y toscos, la lucha no duró más de 5 minutos.

—Estoy agotada— decía respirando con dificultad la peliazul.

—Lo siento Akane, disculpa debí ser más cuidadoso— dijo el chico sintiéndose muy culpable.

—No tienes por que disculparte, te lo agradezco de verdad. Nadie me toma en serio para entrenar y por eso no he podido mejorar mi técnica— habló la peliazul dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción —¿te puedo pedir algo? — Preguntó la ojimiel, el joven asintió —por favor ayúdame a mejorar ¿me puedes entrenar? — Terminó de hablar la peliazul y el muchacho comenzó a botar lagrimas pequeñas —lo siento Mousse no fue mi intención ofenderte— dijo angustiada la menor de las Tendo.

—No es eso Akane. Me hiciste sentir apreciado, te contaré… en mi tribu nunca recibí respeto de una mujer salvó de mi familia…— hablo el chico pato con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el cielo.

Los chicos conversaban animadamente de cómo empezar el entrenamiento y que cosas debía mejorar Akane.

Mientras Ranma dormía plácidamente a más no poder, pudo descansar plácidamente debido a que no recibió ninguna visita inesperada durante la noche.

—A desayunar— llamó Kasumi desde la entrada de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al comedor y se sentaron en sus puestos solo faltaba un miembro de la familia.

—Akane ¿podrías despertar a Ranma para que desayune por favor? — pidió la mayor de las Tendo.

—Está bien— dijo Akane con el rostro molesto.

—Akane si deseas puedo ir yo— habló el chico pato ofreciéndose.

—En serio, no quiero ser aprovechada— contestó la ojimiel.

—No es molestia— diciendo eso el joven se levantó y subió al segundo piso.

Soun que leía su periódico miró a su hija de reojo y no quiso decir nada. Ya conocía el carácter de su hija, el resto de la familia guardó silencio. No hubo ningún tipo de comentario ni opinión al respecto, todos sabían que los prometidos estaban al límite de romper el compromiso y por ahora no quieren alterar el ambiente.

Mousse golpeó la puerta de Ranma, pero no hubo respuesta por lo cual ingresó, no sabía dónde se encendía la luz así que prefirió tocar al azabache para que despertara.

—Saotome— decía el chico pato mientras tocaba su hombro —Saotome…— volvió a insistir —vaya que eres duro— se decía a sí mismo —Saotome— dijo el chico pato mientras lo movió con ambas manos.

En ese instante Ranma levantó sus manos sujetando al pobre Mousse de los hombros y lo acostó a su lado, comenzó a abrazarlo, una vez el chico pato estaba en el futón el ojiazul empezó a acomodarse enredando la mitad de su cuerpo encima de él, mientras decía —eres mía solo mía— el pobre cegatón no podía reaccionar de la impresión y vergüenza.

En eso Akane sube porque se sintió culpable y Mousse había tardado mucho, encendió la luz. — ¿¡QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO PERVERTIDOS!? — gritó la peliazul.

—¿Q..qué? — respondió Ranma sin saber que sucedía al despertar y ver al joven de gafas abrazado por él. — ¡AAAAAA! — grito el chico al verse en tal situación.

Mousse reaccionó de golpe y habló de golpe —Ranma me abrazó dormido— habló con total nerviosismo.

Lo último que se vio esa mañana en Nerima fue un par de chicos volando.

—Tonta marimacho, aparte de fea es un gorila….tabla de planchar, bruta— reclamaba al aire el azabache volviendo al dojo.

Mousse que iba a su lado solo lo escuchaba y pensaba para sí mismo "vaya Akane golpea fuerte cuando se enoja tendré que pedirle disculpas por el malentendido".

En el dojo Tendo.

—Creo que esta vez se te pasó la mano Akane— dijo Soun.

—Sí hermana, Ranma está acostumbrado, pero Mousse no tuvo culpa— habló Kasumi.

—Deberías ser más femenina… te puedo ayudar por un pequeño precio— ofreció Nabiki.

—Hija deberías ser más femenina, no está bien golpear a tu prometido— dijo Nodoka.

El panda saco un cartel donde decía **eso solo prueba que lo amas y hay que unir las escuelas**

La peliazul molesta se levantó y se fue a su cuarto sin responder a ninguna crítica, los jóvenes volvieron pasada una hora después del incidente.

—¡Ya llegamos! — hablaron al mismo tiempo los malditos de Jusenkyo.

—Les serviré el desayuno— habló la mayor de las Tendo.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a comer mirándose con odio.

—¿Qué me miras cegatón?— pregunto el azabache.

—Ahora entiendo porque Akane te dice pervertido— respondió el chico de gafas.

Ranma se puso colorado. —Pensé que eras otra persona— dijo el ojiazul tratando de disimular su vergüenza —aparte, pudiste soltarte y despertarme— seguía hablando el azabache tratando de quitarse su incomodidad.

—No me diste tiempo de soltarme y eres una piedra te hable varias veces aun así no despertaste— dijo el chico pato defendiéndose.

Terminaron de comer y ambos muchachos subieron al segundo piso, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la peliazul.

—¿A dónde vas cegatón? — preguntó Ranma con tono molesto.

—A disculparme con Akane— respondió Mousse.

—¿¡disculparte¡?, si ella tuvo la culpa— reclamo el ojiazul.

—Es de caballeros saber cuándo cometes un error y ella nos vio en una pose no muy varonil— respondió firme el chico pato.

Ranma tragó saliva y pensó "es cierto… si Akane hubiera hablado de lo que sucedió o si mama nos hubiera visto es la hora que estaría haciendo seppuku".

Así que ambos jóvenes golpearon la puerta de Akane, la muchacha que se había encerrado desde que terminó el desayuno. No respondió, había llorado por las frases de su familia y no quería que nadie la viera así, solo abrió la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Mousse.

—Pasa Mousse— dijo cordial la jovencita de cabello azul. — ¿Qué sucede Ranma? —preguntó la ojimiel.

—Akane….yo...yo…— tartamudeaba el azabache —me quería disculpar— dijo finalmente. Se sintió culpable de las palabras del chico pato.

—¿¿Ah, eh??— la muchacha no podía modular palabra su cara tenía una expresión única. "Ranma Saotome disculpándose por haberlo golpeado" pensó la peliazul.

—Sí Akane, lo lamento yo también— dijo el chico de gafas —por favor espero que me puedas disculpar.

—Yo lo lamento, no debí haberlos golpeado, debió haber una explicación para lo sucedido— respondió la menor de las Tendo.

"Vaya, se está portando de manera amable" pensó el muchacho de trenza.

En el dojo Tendo las cosas habían estado tranquilas desde la llegada de Mousse. Han pasado 2 semanas, el chino y la peliazul compartían todo, se estaban haciendo muy amigos, mientras Ranma imitando al chico pato tuvo un cambio de actitud muy positiva y notoria para la menor de las Tendo. La chica gata solo acosaba al muchacho de trenza cuando hacía un reparto y se lo encontraba por casualidad.

En el café del gato la abuela de la china leía una carta mientras su nieta barría el piso, la mujer mayor abrió los ojos y llamó a su nieta para que escuchara.

—Shampoo es hora de volver hay un torneo para elegir a la siguiente capitana, la última fue la madre de Mousse y hay que reemplazarla, esta carta está solicitando volvamos urgente—dijo la octogenaria.

—Yo no irme sin airen— respondió bufando la chica gato.

—Aquí dice que nos enviaran 3 pasajes con todo pagado, podrías invitar al yerno— dijo la anciana.

—¡SI! — Exclamó emocionada la china —iré a decirle ahora— dijo mientras salía del restaurante.

Continuará...

Lamento la demora *posicion tigre caido* en actualizar.

Mis agradecimientos a **LilyTendo89** por darse el tiempo en revisar el capitulo sin su ayuda esto no seria posible y gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores por seguirme.


End file.
